This invention relates to an ampule dispenser for discharging ampules one by one.
Ampule dispensers for storing ampules and capable of discharging necessary numbers of ampules are disclosed in unexamined Japanese utility model publication 5-86873 and examined Japanese utility model publication 6-14753.
As ampules are discharged from a cartridge one by one, the cartridge will eventually become empty. Thus, new ampules have to be supplied into the cartridge.
Since new ampules have to be placed in an orderly manner in the cartridge, it is immensely troublesome and time-consuming to supply new ampules into the cartridge.
Examined Japanese utility model publication 6-65329discloses an injection drug dispenser comprising an upper inclined cylindrical member, a lower cylindrical member rotatably connected to the bottom of the upper cylindrical member, and an angle member mounted in the lower cylindrical member along its inner periphery. The lower cylindrical member has its bottom opening closed by a bottom plate formed with a discharge port. Ampules sliding down from the upper cylindrical member into the lower cylindrical member are scooped up and carried circumferentially by the angle member, and discharged through the discharge port when each ampule aligns with the port.
With this arrangement, even if ampules are stored in a disorderly manner, the angle member mounted in the lower cylindrical member arranges ampules in an orderly manner when it scoops up and discharges ampules. Thus, ampules can be replenished easily.
With this injection drug dispenser, ampules supported by the angle member are dropped through the discharge port with the lower cylindrical member in rotation. Thus, ampules are raised by the angle member when they pass through the discharge portion. This increases the possibility of the discharge port being clogged with ampules or ampules being broken.
An object of this invention is to provide an ampule dispenser which can discharge ampules stored in a disorderly manner in an ampule container one by one without breaking them.